Temperature-based modulation control schemes of boilers as known in the art are generally premised on operating the boilers as temperature devices based on an error calculation between a set-point temperature and a supply temperature. More particularly, in response to the supply temperature being less than the set-point temperature, the temperature-based modulation control scheme would ramp up the heating output of one or more of the boilers until the supply temperature equaled the set-point temperature. Conversely, in response to the supply temperature being greater than the set-point temperature, the temperature-based modulation control scheme would ramp down the heating output of one or more of the boilers until the supply temperature equaled the set-point temperature.